Wonderdrug
by Iggity
Summary: Will Ron and Hermione finally figure out what's been staring them in the face for years?


**Okay, so just a bit of fluffy goodness! **

**The song: is not mine. It is Jann Arden's. As my friend has said to me on countless occasions 'You know Kate likes a song when she makes a songfic out of it!', so, thank you, Michelle.**

**The characters: aren't mine either. -tear-**

**The song and flashback: will be in italics.

* * *

**

Wonderdrug

It was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione Granger sat in the front row beside her best friend, Harry Potter. She was, however, only focusing on one person. Ron Weasley. The boy, no…man, that she had loved since she was twelve. She highly doubted, however, that he felt the same way about her; that the kiss on the train meant nothing to him. But still, she couldn't stop her heart from jumping into her throat whenever she saw his crystal blue eyes looking at her.

_Be my lover, be my baby, be my Wonderdrug_

_Be my flower, weeping silver tears on_

_A rusted heart_

_Don't say a word, just let me kiss it_

_All away_

_No more sorrow, no more sadness no more_

She glanced beside her when she heard snickering.

'What?' she hissed at Harry. He bit his lip and shook his head. She glared at him and he sighed.

'It's a good night to tell him, yeah?' he replied. Hermione looked away as she felt herself blush.

'I…I have no idea what you are talking about,' she answered. Harry snorted.

'No, of COURSE you don't,' he said sarcastically.

'I honestly-'

'Yes you do, Hermione! Give it up; everyone knows! Well, everyone but you and Ron, that is,' he said. Hermione sighed and looked at the front and saw Ron staring right at her. She looked him in the eye and felt a warmth spread throughout her body as her heart fluttered into her throat.

"I need to talk to you," Ron mouthed. Before Hermione could answer, he turned his gaze from her.

_Be my lover, baby you just got to want me_

_I don't know, can't think, not even breathing_

_Be my bloodstained suit of armor, be my everything_

The wedding ended and Hermione watched as Ron walked beside Ginny.

'You'd better go talk to him,' Harry said. She sighed.

'He kissed me, you know. On the train. When you went looking for Ginny.'

_**Flashback **_

'_I'm gonna go look for Ginny,' Harry said._

'_Why!' Ron and Hermione said in unison. Hermione glanced at Ron and blushed furiously. The verbal question might have been 'Why!', but Hermione knew that it wasn't just her thinking 'Why are you leaving us alone!'. Harry raised an eyebrow._

'_Because I need to talk to her; it's urgent,' he replied, and then he turned towards the door of the compartment and left. Hermione swallowed and looked out the compartment window. She heard Ron heave a sigh and she looked over at him. He swallowed and moved over beside her. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He put his arm around her shoulders and lent his head so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her neck. She looked at him._

'_Can I tell you something?' he asked her in a voice barely above a whisper. She swallowed and nodded._

'_Of…of course,' she managed to choke out._

'_Well, I actually have to SHOW you…'he trailed off and lent close to her, lightly pressing his lips to hers. She felt her hand move to the side of his neck and felt Ron's tongue run across her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. If she ever saw Lavender Brown again, Hermione would have to thank her for teaching Ron to kiss like a bloody genius. Ron pulled away, leaving Hermione gasping for breath._

'_You alright?' he whispered to her._

'_Yeah. Yeah, I'm WONDERFUL in fact,' she replied. They heard the compartment door slide open. And Ron slid away from Hermione._

_**End Flashback** _

'He KISSED you?' Harry asked excitedly.

'Yes, but that doesn't mean SQUAT. He kissed Lavender…' Hermione trailed off. While telling Harry about her romantic encounter with the man she had desired for five years, they had walked to the backyard of the Burrow and were standing in a tent with everyone else.

'True…however, you have to trust me on this one, Hermione. He fancies you so much, he thinks he loves you,' Harry said to her.

'Harry if you're trying to make me-'

'I'm not! I swear to God, he said that to me.' Harry deepened his voice to imitate Ron. 'Harry…I…I fancy her so much…oh my, God, Harry…I think I love her!'

'He…he said that?'

'Yeah! Now go find him and snog his face off!' Hermione smiled at her best friend and ran off. She ran out of the tent and slammed right into Ron, falling to the ground and slamming her head. She closed her eyes and felt someone pick her up.

'Hermione?'

Slowly, she opened her left eye a crack. Ron was holding her, bridal style, and staring intently at her.

'Ron?'

He smiled.

'So you ARE okay, then?'

Hermione nodded and Ron said,

'Okay, so I'm going to put you down now…which means you have to let go of my neck, Hermione.'

She looked at him and blushed, removing her arms from around his neck and sliding out of his arms, feeling his hand graze her thigh. She shivered.

'You alright?' She turned and looked at Ron who had a grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, of course!' she said in a snippy tone. Ron put his hands in the air.

'I'm just asking!' he said. She sighed.

'Well, you said you needed to talk to me?' she replied.

'Oh…yeah. Um…about that kiss…on the train…I...um…'

'Ron?'

'ImeantitIloveyou!' he said, his words stringing together.

Hermione stared at him…then a huge smile spread across her face and she ran at him, throwing herself into his arms and almost throwing him off balance.

'I love you too!' she whispered into his ear.

_Don't say you love me 'cause I don't care_

_I love you more than you will ever know_

_No more worry, no more trouble, no more sadness _

_And no more sorrow_

She landed on her feet and looked at Ron. He smiled, then lent down and kissed her.

_Oh my heart shines when you kiss my mouth_

_What a sweet surprise_

_And I stop cold when you're in the room_

_And you look my way_

_Say my name, say my name_

_Be my lover, be my, be my baby_

_Be my Wonderdrug my Wonderdrug_

_My Wonderdrug, be my, be my baby_

_Be my lover_

_Be my Wonderdrug._

'I love you.'


End file.
